During a production process of an aluminum alloy hub for an automobile, burring a front face of the hub after machining is a very important process; especially at a central riser part, burrs and flash unavoidably exist after machining, and will seriously affect the subsequent coating effect if not being removed in time. At present, the traditional method for burring the front face of the wheel is to use a big disc brush to directly burr the front face, this way has the problem that when the angular speed is a constant, the linear speed of the central part is relatively low, but the part is the place where burrs are most liable to form.